


Month 6

by DaFishi



Series: Nine Months [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adorable, Alexander Hamilton Loves Thomas Jefferson, Alpha Thomas, Complaining Alexander, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Alexander, Pregnancy, Thomas Jefferson Loves Alexander Hamilton, Whining, complaints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander is adamant that he dislikes pregnancy.Except for when the ultrasound pictures come through.Or when he heard the heartbeat.Or when he realized it was a girl.Or when-The point is, there are only a select few times when Alexander was happy with pregnancy.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Nine Months [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210706
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Month 6

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_TheMoronicFujoshi/gifts).



> I’ve posted like ten fics

Alexander walks around, slowly because of his growing stomach.

Thomas was cleaning the house, some classical music playing in the background.

Alexander used to hate classical.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Pregnancy, that’s what.

Alexander is adamant that he dislikes pregnancy.

Except for when the ultrasound pictures come through.

Or when he heard the heartbeat.

Or when he realized it was a girl.

Or when-

The point is, there are only a select few times when Alexander was happy with pregnancy.

The rest has been looking like a bloated whale and throwing up.

It doesn’t matter that he stopped throwing up months ago, it was the ideology.

And there was nothing, absolutely nothing, that could change his mind even a-

Alexander gasps, hand suddenly flying to his stomach.

Thomas is at his side in a minute. “Are you ok?”

“Thomas,” Alexander whispers. “The baby kicked.”

And Thomas forgets how to breathe.

His hand shakily comes and places itself on top of Alexander’s stomach and there’s nothing for a minute.

And then it happens.

The slightest hit could easily be mistaken for a hiccup if you weren’t paying attention.

But Thomas is awestruck. 

“She’s moving,” Thomas murmurs.

Alexander grins. “Yeah. She is.”

Maybe pregnancy wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
